


One Last Confession

by The_Shy_One



Series: Sweet as Cherry Wine [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Gambit (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Spencer Reid, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Remy LeBeau, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Canon Related, First Meetings, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Autistic Characteristics, Mentions of Past Events, Past Violence, Stimming, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Spencer and the team track down the infamous thief and ex-member of the X-men team, Gambit. Still, to get a confession from the thief about his crimes, current and past, they must first catch the thief’s attention. Turns out the thief has other ideas. Mostly concerning Spencer.





	One Last Confession

There wasn’t any alcohol in the drink in front of him. By all appearances, he looked to be having a drink by himself in the early evening in the bar, blending in with the small crowd. (But in the glass was simple apple juice, sweet and artificial, just enough so that it was easy to take sips from. While earning a look from the bartender, Spencer forced himself not to back down from the decision There were more important things than following a social rule tonight.) It wasn’t loud in the bar, only the murmurs of other patrons drifted around which was much more manageable than the clubs the team had visited in past investigations.

As best as he could, Spencer glanced over to where Prentis sat at the bar whose back was turned to him. She was supposedly looking up at one of TVs broadcasting one of the few American football games. Though he could hear the low murmurs of the patrons near her through the earpiece (and the game statistics), only catching a few of the words, they were of no interest to the team who were currently stationed around the bar. Sweeping his eyes back to his false drink, he saw Morgan sitting with JJ and Garcia at one of the booths, blending in as well. At another table sat Hotch and Rossi, talking to each other like old friends would. Briefly, he and Rossi made eye contact, subtly checking in with each other (all of his team was probably routinely checking the bar just like him.)

Reaching down he took another sip of his drink. Spencer felt the condensation on the glass, appearing much quicker due to the humid, Louisiana air. While relief in certain aspects against the humidity, in others it made a part of him prickle up at how uncomfortable the condensation felt against his skin. And yet he would do nothing besides wipe on his vest when he put the drink back down, knowing he would need to somewhat control his actions and reactions here. Besides being a place where socialization was going on, there was also the fact they were here to catch, Remy LeBeau, Gambit of the X-Men team. 

(A white whale for various parts of the FBI, always managing to escape from their grasp or hid behind the X-Men to not answer for the crimes he committed.)

Then as he settled it back down on the table, a pack of cards dropped in front of him (barely missing his drink) with only a fingerless gloved hand to give away who wanted his attention. As Spencer swivelled his head to see who it was, a warm chuckle was heard and felt strands of hair (longer and decidedly not his) brushed against his ear. It stopped him in the motion, not wanting to smack his face against a nameless person.

A warm breath (which was causing all kinds of emotions to flip inside his chest, none of them good) as the stranger said, “Don’t be startled lapin, wouldn’t want to cause a commotion and get kicked out. That would be counterproductive, non?”

Even with the accent being familiar to Spencer, the voice attached to it wasn’t. It was low, dipping in places that would make many swoon, meant to charm whoever would listen. It was that kind of trust that had left many swindled with only an ace of spades card to point to who did it.

As Remy made his way to sit across Spencer, more relaxed than expected with a room filled with FBI agents, Spencer felt the flood of anger and surprise rush its way through his chest. Momentarily his hands moved, twitching in a way to rid him of the extremeness of those emotions (but he couldn’t do it, he had to appear like everyone else here, had to blend in so not to draw attention.)

  
  


Without even thinking about it, he said, “What makes you think I won’t pull my gun on you now and be over with it? You are sitting in front of me with no weapons besides your power to go against me. And I know a bullet is faster than tossing a card.”

A smirk, more gleeful than it had any right being, was pointed his way. As Remy picked up the unopened pack of cards, he said in reply, “And Remy knows you only have a gun strapped to your thigh. I doubt you can be fast enough to pull it over the table and then shoot it before I flick a card your way.”

“Do you doubt the FBI that much?”

“I just know my odds when walking into such a situation. Besides, I didn’t want to lose a chance to speak to you before leaving town.” He said, opening the pack.

“Why would you want to speak to me? Wouldn’t the other agents have been more suited to your taste?” In his ear, he could hear the soft whispers of his teammates as they saw who was sitting with him. For a quick moment, he made eye contact with Hotch and Rossi who looked torn between getting up to arrest the vigilante and staying put for him to get answers from the mutant. 

But they were ultimately a distraction, so he pressed his comm to shut it off, signalling to the others that he would be fine. For now. (He would be reprimanded for it later, but he knew he couldn’t focus on both Remy and his teammates without causing further issues.)

Remy laughed at the questions, the warm sound that would be comforting to those who didn’t know who the man was. “I was more interested in a different type of company tonight.”

“You like men?” While in hindsight it would make sense that a man of charm wouldn’t be opposed to more options (whether to actually date or use in cons), it just never occurred to Spencer when all that was given on the man’s history was the women he had been seen with. 

(Just how people assumed the same about him.)

“Oui. Bet the FBI didn’t have that in their file. Nathan will be mad to know that, he was so proud of making our identities for the one con.” Remy said, his tone light as he started to shuffle the cards. Spencer remembered from the files who the other man was referencing to, a partner that had been spotted on a few of the Gambit’s cons.

Once more, emotion flooded through his chest making it feel like he was being drowned in it. Which caused his hands to move up and down and his fingers twitching in a way that was familiar and comfortable. It went on for a few moments, long enough for Remy to pause in shuffling. While his eyes were covered with sunglasses (a comfort for Spencer for the eye contact) the look on his face was unreadable.

“What?” Spencer snapped, struggling to keep his hands from moving the way they were. But the movement continued as more emotions to flood in, most conflicting with each other and more intense than expected continued to make themselves known.

“Nothing, lapin. Just admiring your hands.”

“No, you’re staring at them. Why lie about it when it’s obvious you’re staring, Remy LeBeau.”

A nervous chuckle came from Remy, as he started to shuffle once more. “I guess I should give you more credit since you are part of the BAU.” A pause. Then,” Was wandering why your hands were dancing like that, but I guess it came off as rude. ‘m sorry lapin.”

“They’re not dancing, my hands move- no they stim when I need to process intense emotions. Which you’re causing right now and causing my cover to be blown.” As he gave the man across him an answer, his hands continued to do as he said, bringing him some comfort. (Even if he would feel guilty later on for letting such a thing get to him on such an important mission.)

“Ah, they look like they’re dancing to me. I wouldn’t lie about such things, non?” Even with the wink and the little flair with a shuffling trick to the deck of cards, Spender remained suspicious.

“Your file states that you’re notorious for lying and that you do so to your targets. Why pick me, Remy?”

A sigh came from the man as he started to deal out the cards. “Just looked interesting, lapin.”

“Out of the bar or out of the group of BAU agents?”

A chuckle escaped Remy, a bit more bitter than the one Spencer had heard before. “You really don’t pull the punches, do you, Dr. Reid?”

When Spencer didn’t give him an answer, Remy spoke once more. “I choose you because I wanted to know what the BAU was doing trailing me. Thief like me needs to know these things and lapin, you looked to be the easiest to speak to. Your friends all have this look to them that they would try to shove my head into the table if I approached them.”

“No, only Morgan would’ve done that to you. The others would be more likely to pull a gun on you.” Spencer said, finally picked up the cards in front of him. He looked them over, calculating what he needed to do to beat the thief in front of him. (Already he was accounting how much the other man could cheat so he could counter against it.)

“Was that a joke, lapin?”

“Perhaps.”

A snort from the mutant and then they proceeded with the game. 

“Why is the BAU trailing me?”

“We have reason to believe that you were partially connected to the Marauders Massacre.” Spencer paused when he saw the briefest movement from one of Remy’s fingers that held his cards, a sign of something that he couldn’t pin to anything. He continued with his answer. “We wanted to confirm that so we can finally put Nathaniel Essex behind bars.”

“You won’t be able to do it, lapin.” Was all Remy said, his voice sounding tighter than before. There was a hint of tension near his shoulders as he hunched closer to his cards. “Dr. Essex isn’t a man to trifle with. He is a man of means and will take down anyone who stands between him and his goals.”

“Your concern will be noted, Remy,” A pause as he thought over his words, wondering what he should say to keep the mutant from becoming tenser than he already was. He put down his hand of cards, facing them down on the table, “But we do need to know your involvement so we can have more knowledge of his crimes.”

“And you’ll offer me a lighter sentence as a result of my help?” Remy asked, tone sarcastic and paired with a wry smile. He also put down his cards, clearly uninterested to play the game.

“I would suppose so. It’s not my jurisdiction.”

A bit of laughter, tinged with the same sarcastic tone escaped the other man. “Oh, lapin, even that as an offer will not get me to tell you about that. I know better than to go against Essex, especially when humans like you are involved.”

“You think we don’t know that Remy? That we don’t know the consequences or how against the odds we are with trying to capture him?”

“Non, non, Spencer,” A quick moment where Remy seemed to let go of the more sarcastic tone, focusing his attention on him. “Just even with that knowledge aiding you will not prepare you for him.”

“That was obvious. But why wouldn’t you offer more testimony on his crimes?”

“I would be a horrible character witness due to being a Thief, lapin.”

“That won’t matter.”

“Oh, it always matters,” A sad look came onto his face as he finally moved his hands to his sunglasses. Remy took them off completely, baring his red and black eyes for Spencer and the rest of the patrons to see. 

While the low lights did obscure them more than broad daylight would have, it wasn’t enough for a passer-by to not notice them. “It always matters, even when it shouldn’t.”

“You don’t think I know that, Remy?” Spencer asked.

“I do know, lapin. But some things are different from others in how they’re perceived. While you will be looked down upon for being on the spectrum, at least you’re not like a ‘filthy’ mutant.” Remy said, softer than in his tone than he had before.

Then with noticeable hesitation, he moved his hands to over the table. Momentarily he was stopped in this endeavour as he moved the forgotten drink to the side. Then reaching their destination, wrapping them around Spencer’s hands (which had finally calmed down only a few minutes ago.) Spencer noticed that they were big, covering more area of his hands than Spencer had experienced his life in hand holding with another person. 

But they weren’t there for long, just enough to give a light squeeze and then they retreated. (It made his heart flutter for a moment and the feeling of warmth spread across his chest and face at such an action.) Before they could reach across the table, Spencer reached over to grab at them. 

“Please,” He said softly, unsure if his action or pleading would be wanted by the other man. “Please.”

A soft smile came over Remy’s face as he once more took Spencer’s hands into his, wrapping them up with hands that were skillful enough to pickpocket without notice. Once more Spencer’s heart fluttered, enjoying the contact from the other man. 

“Lapin, I can’t give you what you want. I’m not a brave enough man to do so.”

“You don’t have to give a testimony, just tell me if you were involved in that incident.”

“Won’t your team be mad about that? Your superiors?”

“I’ll deal with it when that happens. I just need to record your confirmation that you were either involved or not.” Spencer said, moving one of his hands away from Remy’s hold to bring out his phone to show the mutant. He returned the hand into the man’s hold once it was placed on the table.

The black and red eyes (most likely often compared to a demon by those who were able to catch a glimpse) looked down at the device with a thoughtful gleam in them. Spencer waited, watched as Remy thought over his decision over several minutes. He didn’t let go of Spencer’s hand during that time, cradled them as if they were precious. 

Then with a sigh, Remy said,” I’ll tell you my involvement lapin. On one condition.”

“What is it?” It came out as breathless as if he were to do anything to gain such information (almost like those bad romance novels of a seemingly naive agent trying to take in their current target and being swept up in the emotions that he had seen in the discount bin in bookshops.)

“You just let me have a kiss before your fellow teammates try to take me in.” When seeing the conflicted emotions cross over his face and the twitching of his fingers start up once more, Remy only smiled. “I won’t trick you lapin, I just want something to keep when I get put away. Many at the FBI would love to get credit for putting me away.”

“And that’s it?” It seemed too obvious to be a trick, but again Remy was a thief along with being a team member of the X-Men.

“I promise that’s all I want in exchange for giving you information.

A pause between them where the murmured sounds of the crowd were allowed to surround them. It was a comfort despite the decision that laid before him. He spotted Hotch at the table nearby, still watching the conversation going on, waiting for when it would be right to come in and arrest Remy. 

They made eye contact for a quick second. There was a relation of information that his leader should trust Spencer for just a bit longer. With a slight nod of his head, Hotch broke the eye contact, saying something into the coms.

Without a word, Spencer moved one of his hands to start recording on his phone. Then,” Remy LeBeau, were you involved with the Marauders Massacre that has Nathaniel Essex is believed to have caused?”

“Yes, I was involved. Dr. Essex had offered to help me with my powers which were out of control at that time and in exchange for doing that, I was told I would gather a group of people that he needed.”

“Were you involved any further than that? Did he tell you what this group was to do?”

“I was only involved with leading the group to the sewer but wasn’t given why they were supposed to be lead there. When it became obvious what they were going to do to…”Remy briefly paused, looking tired and saddened by what his younger self had gotten himself into,” What they were going to do to the Morlocks, I tried to fight them, to stop them. But with the group going against me as I was, I was left behind by them as they continued their attack on the Morlocks.”

“And that’s as far as your involvement got?”

“Oui, that’s as far as Remy got with the Marauders.”

Spencer stopped the recording and looked to how Remy was. The mutant was tense and his emotions were clear enough for Spencer to get a read of how he felt. He gaze was away from him, the look in his eyes appearing as if Remy were in another place than the bar. With some hesitancy, Spencer moved his hands so that he was holding Remy’s hands like the man had done earlier for him.

The red and black eyes looked his way, tilting his head slightly. “You don’t have to Lapin. You don’t have to commit to our agreement.”

“But what if I want to? What then, Remy?”

“Any man would be foolish to kiss me, especially one as smart as you.”

A small grin only appeared on Spencer’s face. “What if I’m foolish enough for a moment or two? Just enough for it to happen.”

“What would your superiors think, lapin?” There was a teasing hint to the mutant’s voice as he leaned closer to Spencer.

“Let me deal with them later. Right now, I believe you have a promise to fulfil.”

“Oui, I do.”

Then without much hesitation from either man, they leaned over the table to kiss each other. Remy, as expected, was expert in this while Spencer was left a bit floundering since he hadn’t kissed many at this point in his life. He was also amazed at how much of his emotions he felt as this continued for a few more moments. It was enough for his fingers to start moving once more.

Remy smiled at this, pulling away to look Spencer in the eyes. He brushed a strand of hair away from Spencer’s eyes, looking every bit smitten as Spencer would expect from a romantic tale that his mother had read to him for years.

“If only we weren’t here for business, lapin, I would love to take you home with me,” Remy said, kissing his forehead with affection he had gotten from his mother in his childhood.

“If only,” Spencer said in agreement.

There was peck against his lips before Remy moved away. Behind him was Hotch with Morgan not that far from the table. Spencer watched as Remy skillfully weaved himself around his teammates' incoming ambush, a playful smirk donning his face. When Morgan tried to forcefully push him into one of the booth’s tables, Remy pulled out a bo staff to counter it.

Garcia was suddenly next to him, speaking quickly and with a panicked tone. But it was a wash of sound, same as the startled shouts of the other patrons at the bar. He continued to watch as Remy dodged and weaved around his teammates (all without using his power that would likely harm the patrons of the bar in such a closed space.)

When he had everyone momentarily stunned, he quickly threw a card, having it embed itself into the table that they had sat at. With a flirty wink sent towards his way, Remy ran out of the door, once more escaping the FBI. (And weren’t his superiors going to be mad at this fact despite how close he was to the mutant.)

(And yet he couldn’t find himself to care.)

JJ picked up the embedded card with a forensic glove, looking it over. On the side with the ace of spades was a bit of writing that said  _ ‘Keep looking for me Lapin, we have a date we need to do -Gambit’ _

Despite himself, Spencer smiled brightly at this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was finally able to do this crossover pairing. I'm really glad at how this turned since I've been wanting to do this pairing for forever. And it only took me a few weeks to do, so go me!
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this was a good one-shot to read! :D


End file.
